Spoilers
by DonnaNoble89uk
Summary: After River and Donna met, they both felt something, a kind of click between them. Something they weren't very sure of talking about yet. They didn't have their feelings very clear but the looks they made between each other, betrayed them. But they had to talk about it, at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Chapter one.

River started to feel something about Donna after she kept asking her why wasn't she with the doctor in the future. Donna looked at River in a certain way that made her feel as If her heart would pop out of how hard it was beating.

After River and Donna met, they both felt something, a kind of click between them. Something they weren't very sure of talking about yet. They didn't have their feelings very clear but the looks they made between each other, betrayed them. The doctor hadn't noticed anything yet. But Donna had to talk to River. She wanted to know what was happening.

They were still in the library figuring out how to make the dark creatures go away. There was a moment when Donna and River were next to each other waiting for the doctor to give them a signal to move on with the plan. Donna felt the necessity to talk to River.

Donna: River, I need to know something. Why do you know my name but you don't know why I'm not in the future with the doctor.

River: Donna, it's hard to explain.

Donna: Well try then, please. I need to know.

River: I know. I know how you feel. It breaks me to know that the doctor doesn't remember me when I know everything about him.

Donna: So, you can understand me. Please tell me.

River: The truth is I don't remember. I can't remember.

Donna: What do you mean you don't remember? You've got that book, haven't you? Spoilers book. Look in there, for me.

River: You're not in there.

Donna: What do you mean I'm not in there? So if I'm not in there, it means I'm not with the doctor, so where the hell am I? Am I dead?

River: Donna please...

Donna: Tell me... am I dead?

River: I...

In that moment Donna ran away to another part of the library, not far from where the rest were. But the doctor noticed her and started to scream at her desperately, trying to make her come back.

Doctor: Donna! Come back! It's dangerous!

River: I'll get her.

Doctor: Please… take care of her and bring her back.

River: Don't worry, I will.

River ran after Donna and found her where they were when Anita died. River saw her crying and hugged her.

River: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel this way.

Donna: (wiping her tears) You didn't answer my question. Am I dead in the future?

River: No, you're not dead. But that's all I can tell you. I can't tell you anything else because I'm not sure.

Donna: Well, at least I'm not dead. It's all I needed to know. (Small pause) All my life, I felt like nothing. I felt, completely useless. When I met the doctor, he made me feel like I was actually someone. I feel like a totally different person. That's why I want to be with him, forever. This is where I have to be. This is my destiny.

River: Donna, whatever happens, please remember, you are "the most important woman in all creation.

Donna: (looking at her surprised) That's what Rose said to me.

River: See? It's not just me. All of us think of you as a wonderful companion. The doctor chose well. He needs you and you need him.

Donna hugs River while tears come down her cheeks. They both felt so happy in each other's arms. Donna felt protected and safe in Rivers arms. And River felt she had to protect Donna, make sure nothing happened to her, as she promised the doctor she would.

River: Donna, we must go back. It's not safe for you to be here.

Donna: all right.

River: Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I'll take care of you.

Donna smiled at River as a sign of agreeing with her. River smiled back and took Donna's hand and they go back to where the doctor was.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: Chapter 2: The kiss.

Donna, River and The Doctor are in the Tardis. Donna and River are sat down, while the doctor is trying to figure out where they are headed next. Both girls can't wait to see what's their next adventure. Suddenly the Tardis starts shaking very hard, Donna immediately hold River´s hand and she holds hers.

Donna: " What's going on Doctor?

Doctor: I don't know, its weird. It shouldn't be doing this for a while. We haven't even set a destination yet. I haven't even moved the controls.

River: We must have landed somewhere. Go check where we are.

The doctor goes to the door, opens it, and find out they have landed in a strange place. He decides to go check.

Doctor: I'm gonna have to leave you two gals alone for a moment. I'm not sure where we are. I want to check without exposing you to any danger.

Donna: Al right, but be careful spaceman.

River: Yeah, take care of yourself.

Doctor: I will. Don't worry. River, please take care of Donna.

River: I will.

The Doctor goes out and leaves them alone.

Donna: Why does everyone treat me like a child? I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself.

River: Donna, it's not that. Being with the doctor, you're exposed to a lot of danger. The doctor´s fine because if anything happens to him, he just regenerates. But you; if anything happens to you, neither the doctor or me will ever forgive ourselves.

Donna: Maybe I can get it from the Doctor, because I´ve travelled with him and I know him, most of the time, but you? Why do you care about me? We just met.

River: I know it sounds funny, but the doctor asked me to help him, to protect you. As I said, you may be in much more danger than you think.

Donna: I appreciate that, but I've already risked a lot and as long as I'm with the doctor, I´ll be fine.

Suddenly River stays still just looking at Donna, right into her eyes. She sees how beautiful she is, how sad she use to be, and how happy she is now. Donna starts to feel her heart beating faster and they both move closer to each other. They are face to face. Barely touching. Looking at each other, without pronouncing a word. They suddenly feel their lips joining as they both close their eyes. They kiss. But it wasn't a simple kiss. It was a kiss filled with tenderness, innocence, yet full of love and passion. Something they´ve been wanting to do for quite some time and never dared to talk about it. Both of their hearts felt how happy and in love they were. After a few minutes, they slowly move backwards.

Donna: (almost breathless and speechless) What did just happen?

River: (smiling at her with sparkling eyes) Didn't you noticed? We kissed.

Donna: Yes, but why?

River: Donna, didn't you feel anything? To me it felt wonderful. Tell me what did you feel? I'm sure you felt something.

Donna: Please stop. (She stands up and moves away from River)

River follows her, and put her hands on Donna´s shoulders. Donna feels a vibration in her body. River notices it.

River: Donna, I just noticed you got nervous when I put my hands on your shoulders. You certainly felt something. Tell me what it was. Please. Be honest with me. I swear I wont judge.

Donna: It felt…very sweet, so warm. I haven't been kissed in a long time.

River: Donna, can I be honest with you.

Donna: Yes…

River: I think I´ve fallen in love with you. From the moment we met, there was something between us, and it made me fancy you. But then the kiss, made me realise I'm in love with you. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but I had to tell you. I had to let this out.

Donna: Truth is, when me met, I did feel something too. I thought it was just me. And when we were in the library and you hugged me, I felt so happy and so protected in your arms.

River: I knew it. I could see it in your eyes. But I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid it was just me as well and I was going mad. (Small pause)

Donna: So…What happens next?

River: This means, we could start something together. We can travel with the doctor and…

Donna: Oh god, the doctor! What are we gonna say to him?

River: Well, that we fell in love and we are still going to travel with him.

Donna: What do you think he´s gonna say?

River: I don't know. This is new for me. This ain´t no spoilers, sweetie.

Donna laughs.

River: That's how I want to see you always, laughing and smiling. Thy both kiss again.

They've finally let out their feelings. Now they´re trying to figure out how to tell the Doctor, and explain how his best two companions fell in love.


End file.
